


School of Hard Cocks

by cmsprite79



Series: Dean's Education [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Butt Plugs, Caning, Chastity, Cock Cage, Dom Castiel, Dom Sam, Established Relationship, Gags, Hoods, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sensory Deprivation, Sub Dean, Wincestiel - Freeform, sub space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmsprite79/pseuds/cmsprite79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't hear, see, touch, taste, or say a word but his Doms are still going to teach him his latest lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School of Hard Cocks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to The Lesson but it can be read independently.

No access. He’s plugged, caged, hooded, gagged, and firmly tied. But he can feel. And what he feels most right now is the sting of the cane as it makes its fifteenth connection with his ass. Dean grunts into the gag attached to the hood. He can’t even hear the sound of the cane wooshing to meet his striped bottom because of the earplugs. His body jolts as the next smack of the cane lands across his shaking thighs. Thank god for spreader bars or he’d be instantly breaking his position, which is against the rules. His Dom, Castiel, has such incredible aim; he knows just where and how hard to land the cane for maximum impact. Dean’s ass may feel like it’s torn to ribbons, but he never bleeds, Cas is that good.

Castiel reaches twenty and stops. Dean hardly notices. He’s still trying to catch his breath after the last one. He mewls for mercy as a hand friggs the end of the butt-plug farther into his aching hole. Another hand strokes through the flames on Dean’s ass and he flinches away as far as he can, which isn’t far. The inside of the black leather hood is hot and damp with Dean’s tears and sweat. He shakes his head. He wants the hood off, wants to see Castiel’s face, for reassurance. But all he’s allowed is the burning caress and the relentless press of the plug against his prostate. 

A wide palm, larger than Cas’s, lands with a quick, hard smack in the center of his right ass-cheek and Dean howls. Fingers trail down his spine, making him squirm even as he’s still fighting the pain of the single spank on his already abused rear. Another hand cups his caged cock and balls and tugs not-so-gently. Dean writhes. The ropes binding him creak and contract like pythons around his arms, Sam’s handiwork. More hot, heavy hands splay themselves across his chest, covering his pectorals, calluses roughly teasing his hardened nipples. _How many hands do my Doms have?_ Dean wonders, because they’re everywhere, all over him, touching, manipulating, drawing muffled sounds of want and need from Dean’s gagged throat. Dean sucks on the fake cock in his mouth, wishing it belonged to Cas or Sam. 

It takes Dean a few minutes to realize that the hands have stopped. No one is touching him. Panic shoots through him and he struggles against his bonds. _Where did they go?! Cas! Sam!_ Dean yells as loud as he can through the gag and hood and struggles harder. They wouldn’t just leave him like this! They’re responsible, careful. They _wouldn’t_! Dean’s chest heaves, heart racing. He shakes his hooded head. _No!_ His mind denies being left alone and helpless. His thighs squeeze against the spreader, muscles taut and coiled as bed springs. Beads of sweat cascade down his skin and drip onto the rug under his knees. He leans forward as far as he’s able and lets out a moan of complete despair. 

He almost screams in relief as a hand yanks the plug from his ass on a flood of lube. Yes! They didn’t leave him! Of course they wouldn’t! Dean sobs loudly as hands spread his still-aching ass-cheeks and a cock prods his entrance. _Yes! I’m here! Fuck me, please!_ Dean’s mind screams. The dick enters him in one swift, uncomfortable thrust. He grunts at the force but is so relieved to have his Doms back that he doesn’t care about the burn. He’s slicked up anyway, so there’ll be no real damage. 

Dean thinks it’s Cas behind him, pounding into him, based on the size of the hands on his hips and the approximate height of the breaths puffing over his shoulder. Cas rides Dean like he’s the last horse in the stable. Dean’s flanks flutter at the touch of Cas’s hands and sweat continues to pour off him. He’s never been this worked up during a scene, _never_. Fingers twist his left nipple and he lets out a shout, caught, of course, by the gag. His arms strain against the sweat-sodden ropes. Is Cas trying to break him or what? 

Suddenly Cas pulls out and moves away from Dean. Dean groans at the loss of Cas’s cock. But then there’s a light tap of the cane on the backs of his thighs and Dean has only a second to shake his head in horror before the instrument lands across the sensitive skin at the crease of thigh and buttock. The hood and gag barely muffle his screams. Someone kneels in front of him. The cane lands again, slightly lower, striping the tops of his thighs directly parallel to the first line of fire drawn under his cheeks. He screams again. The pain is so intense. Hands cup his cock and balls. Whack! Third strike right under the second. Cas is going to maim him! Dean’s whole body jerks in his restraints. He doesn’t register the hands removing his cock cage. He’s completely focused on the way his thighs feel flayed down to the bone. He tosses his head, trying in vain to shake the hood off, trying to eject the gag from his mouth. His fingers clench into fists and if his nails were any longer, he’d be cutting bleeding half-moons into his palms. 

The cane lands again. No more! He can’t take it! Then something hot and wet engulfs his soft cock and he moans. The mouth on him sucks. The cane lands again. Dean’s teeth grind into the silicone of the fake cock in his mouth. The cane. Fire. A tongue lapping at the head of his dick. A flare of dry, hot flames as hands caress his striped thighs. The mouth engulfs him again. A hand grabs his hip. Another parts his cheeks and guides a thick, long cock into his ass again. Dean heaves an enormous sigh of relief. His dick rises to the occasion and the mouth goes down on it. A large calloused hand cups his balls, manipulating them in their silken sack. The cock in his ass rapidly, relentlessly pursues union with his upper intestine. He’s going to have bruises on his hips from Cas’s grip to go with the red stripes across his ass and thighs. Dean hopes to hell his Doms bought him one of those doughnut-cushion thingies or he won’t be able to sit for a week! 

Dean feels Castiel stiffen behind him and then a hot load of spunk coats the inside of Dean’s ass. He clenches around Cas’s cock as he spurts his own release into the waiting mouth around him. The mouth swallows his release and tenderly laves his spent cock to clean it. Cas removes himself from Dean and re-inserts the plug. Dean is full, spent, and satiated. He slumps in his bonds. Sam’s big paws hold the sides of Dean’s hooded head. Dean leans into them. He feels Cas running a warm wash cloth over his tired dick and balls and whines a little because of the sensitivity. The washcloth drags over his perineum and plugged hole, removing traces of stickiness. 

One of Sam’s hands touches Dean’s right and pries at his still clenched fingers. Dean feels a piece of fabric pulled from between them. _Oh yeah._ He thinks. _My safety flag._ The fact that he never thought to drop it even when he thought his Doms had left him all alone makes Dean shiver. _Glutton for punishment much?_ Deft fingers return to his head and start undoing the heavy buckles and long laces of the deprivation hood. Behind him, Cas is re-fastening his chastity belt and reaching through his legs to put on his cock cage. 

The spreader comes off next. The hood peels away from his face and he squints even though the lighting in the room is low. He sucks at the cock gag before Sam pulls it out of his mouth. It really is Dean’s favorite. Sam follows up with kisses to Dean’s eyes and cheeks and mouth. Cas peppers his shoulders with the same. Dean sighs. Sam reaches for some bottled water and helps Dean sip some slowly, interspersed with more teasing, open-mouthed kisses. Dean drinks him in. 

“We should put him to bed.” Dean hears Cas rumble. 

“Sure,” agrees Sam. “Let’s get these ropes off, huh?” He addresses Dean and Dean nods drunkenly. Through droopy eyelids he sees Sam’s smile and can’t help smiling back. Sam starts untying the ropes. It takes a while. Sam’s become an expert in kinbaku, Japanese rope bondage. _Brother’s a genius_ , thinks Dean as the coils come off his arms. Both Cas and Sam help Dean stand. Dean’s legs almost go out from under him at the pain standing causes in his ass and thighs. They lie him face down on the bed and make sure he’s as comfortable as possible before sliding in on either side of him. Dean makes a happy grunt and shuts his eyes, ready for sleep. But his eyes fly open at the feel of something incredibly cold on his stinging ass! He shouts and tries to flee but Sam grabs his shoulder and pushes him back down. “Cas’s just putting on some cream to kill the burn.” Sam explains and Dean groans as Cas massages the cold cream into his ass and thighs. The stripes will still hurt tomorrow but they won’t bruise and they won’t burn as much. Sam distracts Dean with deep, slow kisses and soft caresses until Cas is done. Dean’s almost asleep again when he realizes that Sam never got off, only Cas and himself. 

Dean looks at Sam and says, “Don’t you want to come? You gave me a blowjob, and Cas got off, but what about you?” Sam strokes Dean’s short hair. 

“Oh, I got off all right,” chuckles his brother. “You had the hood on, so you didn’t see. But I took care of myself.” 

“Oh,” says Dean. Of course Sam could and did use his hand to get off. Cas on his other side adds, “Yes, he came beautifully as he was sucking your cock.” The answers satisfy Dean and he rests his head on his pillow again. 

“S’pose I learned my lesson again.” He mumbles. 

“Oh yeah? And what’s that?” Sam asks with a smirk. He looks over Dean’s shoulder at Cas and winks. Will Dean remember his lesson this time? 

“That if I have a safety signal I’d better damn well use it before I let Cas here strip all the flesh off me!” Dean growls. He receives a smack from each of his Doms on either side of his pained ass for his sassiness and shouts into the pillow, “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!” 

“What’s the _real_ lesson, smart-ass?” Sam says, trying to restrain his amusement at his brother’s stubborn willfulness. 

“If you don’t tell us,” says Cas, “we will have to find another way to drive the lesson home. I can think of an infinite number of torture techniques that will have you recalling your lessons quite readily.” 

“Fine, fine,” grumbles Dean. He props himself up on his elbows and looks first at Cas and then at Sam. “My lesson for the day is that I’m not the sole owner of Cas’s delicious pies.” 

“That’s right,” encourages Sam. “What else?” 

Dean looks down at his pillow and speaks the most humiliating part of the lesson. “I can’t eat like we used to on the road because I’ll get fat and lazy.” 

“We just want to be sure you’re healthy, Dean,” said Cas. “Eating entire pies in one sitting is not healthy eating.” 

“But they’re so damn good, Cas!” Dean protests and looks at the gruff angel. 

“Although I take that as a compliment to my cooking skills, I will not have you ruining your excellent physique with my pies,” said Cas sternly. 

“Besides,” added Sam, “I’d like a piece now and then, too.” 

“I’m not not eating pie just so you two can get your rocks off!” Dean snapped, then wailed when Sam’s giant hand smacked down on his aching butt. 

“That’s not the point of the lesson,” said Sam with a serious look on his face. Dean panted, still trying to manage the pain from the spank. “Cas, little help here?” 

Cas just shook his head and said, “I guess we’ll have to try tomorrow, then.” 

“Yeah. Tomorrow sounds like a good day to try some flogging and maybe some CBT.” Sam agreed. Dean groaned and flumped into the pillow. He’d never eat pie again if they’d just knock it off with the damn lessons!


End file.
